The Winner Takes It All
by HandMTomatoes
Summary: I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there. I figured it made sense, building me a fence. Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there. But I was a fool, playing by the rules.


The Winner Takes It All

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and The Winner Takes It All is by ABBA.

* * *

Maddie sighed, pulling back her hair as she made her usual breakfast of pancakes and maple syrup. But her heart was heavier that day. It would have been their two-year anniversary. _He_ had always loved her pancakes.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. For a fleeting moment she allowed herself hope it was _him_, realising _he_ had been wrong to leave her. She quickly abandoned that thought. _He_ would never come back to her, no matter how hard she hoped.

She opened the door to find her best friend and confidant, Lovina, standing there. Maddie smiled sadly.

"Salut."

"Ciao, amica."

"Would you like some pancakes?"

"You fucking bet."

Soon the two girls were sitting at the table, eating pancakes in a comfortable silence.

"So," Lovina said, hoping to start a conversation. She was worried about Maddie; she knew the Canadian had just been dumped but Lovina hadn't expected her to react this badly. She had barely touched her pancakes, and those were her favourite food in the world! Lovina swore, that bastard was going to pay for what _he_ had done.

Just then her phone began to ring. She sighed and checked the caller ID.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"It's him! The tomato bastard!"

"You know, I think he likes you."

"Hell no."

"Just answer the phone."

With an annoyed sigh, Lovina answered the call.

"What the hell do you want? No, I don't want to go to some stupid diner with you... Fine then. But only because they have Italian food."

Lovina hung up and grabbed Maddie's arm, much to her surprise.

"You're coming with me. Number one, I can't endure the tomato bastard by myself, number two, you've barely touched your pancakes, and those are fucking delicious. It's time for you to try some Italian food."

Maddie looked down at her pancakes and shrugged. It would serve as a good distraction from _him_.

"Okay."

* * *

As soon as the two girls stepped inside the diner, Maddie felt like turning straight back. They had thought 'the tomato bastard' was coming on his own. Instead he had brought his friends. _He_ was one of his friends. And _he_ brought _her_ with him.

She couldn't move. She shouldn't have agreed to come.

Lovina seemed to sense her friend's distress as she tugged on Maddie's red sleeve, motioning for them to leave.

"Lovi~! I see you brought Maddie with you!"

Dammit.

* * *

Maddie looked down at her lap. Maybe if she didn't say anything, then no-one would notice her. No-one usually did anyway. It seemed to be working so far.

"Madeline? Are you alright?"

Well, then there was her cousin. Oh well, maybe they could observe how cute the Spaniard and the Italian would look together. Lovina, she meant, not her younger sister Feliciana who was currently hanging off _his_ brother's shoulder (much to the older sister's chagrin)... Oh great, now she was reminded _him_. And _her_. The two of them were bickering like an old married couple. Maddie sometimes wondered how their relationship worked with them always at each other's throats. But then she remembered that they'd been friends for so long; long before she met _him_. They had probably had many softer, sweeter moments with each other.

"Madeline?" her cousin whispered again.

"Oh right, Francis. I forgot you were there."

"Huh, that's funny. It's usually the other way around."

Maddie smiled. Well, there were a handful of people who never forgot who she was. Lovina, Francis, her brother Alfred and... _him_.

Why did all her thoughts have to lead back to _him_?

"Ve~ Are you going to finish your pasta?" Feliciana asked, eyes gleaming (well, as much as they could gleam when they were closed).

"Yes, she is," Lovina said, sending Maddie a meaningful look."Don't be such a fucking greedyguts, Feli. Hurry the hell up, Maddie, so we can leave."

"Aww, Lovi~ Don't you want to spend time with me~?"

"Like hell I do!"

While this conversation was going on, Maddie was sneaking bits of pasta to Feliciana. It wasn't like she was really hungry or anything. Though, the disapproving look they were receiving from Ludwig was not brightening her mood. She decided that it would be okay to steal a glance at _him_. After all, it wasn't as if _he_ would notice, right? _He_ was probably too busy with _her_.

Maddie glanced up at him. 'Just a tiny peek,' she thought. Well, it would have been just a tiny peek if _he_ wasn't looking at her. Their eyes locked for a moment, but to Maddie, it felt like forever until he finally looked away. At _her_.

Maddie honestly hoped they were happy together; she really did. It was just that she felt so betrayed and hurt and heartbroken. She had truly loved _him_ and she still did. But of course, life always had to be unfair to her.

It was like a game of cards. But she had been a good little girl, following the rules. It was obvious to her now that that was not how people survived in the world. She had lost her prize because of that. Maddie was sure that_ he _knew how she felt. But she also knew that he had someone else.

"Come on, Maddie, let's get the fuck out of here."

Well, Lovina had obviously decided that it was time to go, seeing as she was had grabbed Maddie's arm and was marching her out of the diner.

"And you're paying for the meal, bastards!"

Maddie couldn't help but snicker at that one. Lovina never failed to amuse her.

Her sight wandered back to _him_. _He_ had fallen asleep on _her_ shoulder, how cute. Maddie could see a bright future ahead for them, even if it pained her inside. She knew she was going to have to face _him_ sooner or later, they couldn't avoid each other forever. Maddie hoped they could be friends.

"Well, are you coming or what?"

Maddie smiled and hopped onto Lovina's vespa, putting on the helmet that was held out to her.

* * *

Maddie waved as Lovina drove off down the road. Just as she was out of sight, it started to rain heavily. Of course. Maddie decided to sprint home to avoid catching a cold. It was just her luck to run straight into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"  
This stranger seemed very nice.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Maddie smiled softly."I'm Maddie Williams."

"I'm Nikita Braginski."

"Nice to meet you, Nikita."

"Likewise, Maddie. Where are you headed? Maybe I could walk you there? You can't go in the rain."

Maddie realised that it probably would be a good idea to go home with Nikita; he did have an umbrella with him after all.

"I'm just going's not too far from here."

"Okay then," he smiled."Lead the way!"

Maddie smiled again, brighter this time. Perhaps she could get over Gilbert. He was happy with Elizabeta. If he was happy, she was happy. He would always hold a special place in her heart, but she would find someone new, sooner or later. Glancing at Nikita, she thought,'Maybe sooner.'

* * *

Mi-chan: So, what did you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Please leave a review to tell me! By the way, Nikita is Male!Ukraine.


End file.
